1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to trampolines, and more particularly to an improvement in the jumping bed mounting structure of a trampoline.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of trampolines have been disclosed in the market for performing acrobatic tumbling and jumping feats. These trampolines include two types, one using springs to attach the jumping bed to the frame, and the other using an elastic rubber cord to fasten the jumping bed to the frame. FIG. 1 shows a conventional trampoline of the former type. FIG. 2 shows a conventional trampoline of the latter type.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, a plurality of springs are fastened to respective hanging holes on the frame to hold the jumping bed. When installed, the springs must be provided with a covering to protect the legs of the user from being jammed in or injured by the springs. The arrangement of this protective covering greatly complicates the installation procedure and cost of the trampoline.
The trampoline shown in FIG. 2 uses an elastic rubber cord to attach the jumping bed to the frame. The elastic rubber cord is inserted through holes on the border of the jumping bed and wound around the border of the frame. The use of the elastic rubber cord to attach the jumping bed to the frame eliminates the aforesaid drawback. However, it is not easy to fasten the elastic rubber cord.
Furthermore, the aforedescribed two types of trampolines are commonly assembled at the factory because special techniques or tools are needed to fasten the jumping bed to the frame. However, the transportation cost is high when a trampoline is assembled at the factory.